


The Sound Of Your Voice

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from tumblr user moontyrant:</p>
<p>An AU in which Matt is simply a blind lawyer who loves to listen to the Daredevil podcast. One day he meets the voice and creative talent behind his favorite show and falls head over heels for one Mr. Foggy Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Your Voice

Matt Murdock wasn’t big on movies.  
Not just because he was blind, though that certainly did put a damper on things

Matt preferred reading, and music, and the occasional podcast. There was one podcast in particular he'd been hooked on recently, and he even found himself listening to it at work. Not that it mattered if he stuck some earbuds in during work hours, his small law firm only saw so much traffic during its average work day.

Today was no exception to that fact, as hours passed Matt found himself with only one case to work on and it was so simple that he found it hard to keep interest. By 4:00 he figured he was due for a break and didn't feel the least bit guilty about plugging his headphones into his phone and zoning out for a bit.

The narrator's familiar voice brought a smile to his lips as the show began with a cry too cheerful to be truly dramatic. 

“Welcome back to the adventures of Daredevil!” The narrator exclaimed. “The horned vigilante of Hell's Kitchen! The hero in the night who makes criminals wet their pants! The Boogeyman makes his dad check under the bed every night for the amazing and terrifying Daredevil the man without fear!”

Matt let his mind picture the story as the podcast continued. Sometimes during moments like this, when the narrator's voice washed over him and his imagination took over, Matt felt like he could almost see.

_This week's adventure: “The Devil In The Mirror”_

_News in Hell's Kitchen traveled fast, especially news about the devil. Word on the street was Daredevil had been seen lately robbing banks and cracking skulls in a much more menacing way than before! But how could this be? Our honest and honorable hero? Daredevil certainly had no memory of any wrong-doings! And since his evil nemesis Dr. Hynpnoto was safely behind bars there could only be one explanation! Someone was impersonating the horned crusader!_

_Daredevil quickly sought out the help of his friend and sole confidante Karen Page, asking her if she'd seen any other devils stalking the night!_

“Knock knock.” Matt raised his head, more of a reflex than a necessary movement since he couldn't actually “look up”. The voice belonged to his secretary Beatrice, who was standing in the doorway.

“Yes, Beatrice?” Matt asked, pausing the podcast and pulling the earbuds out of his ears. 

“Just wanted you to know we got those emails you were looking for.” She said. “Not that you look like you're doing much work in here.” She added with a small chuckle. 

“I don't know what it looks like I'm doing.” Matt grinned, causing Beatrice to laugh louder.

“You listening to that...that audiobook thing again?” She asked.

“The “Daredevil” podcast? Yeah.” Matt said. “It's just...interesting.”

“I can't stand those things.” Beatrice said. “I've got no imagination, I gotta see the stuff going on.”

“You should just give it more practice.” Matt said, holding out an earbud for her. Beatrice walked over to the desk and perched on it carefully, taking the offered earbud. Matt pressed play and they listened for awhile together.

“Is he doing all the voices?” Beatrice asked.

“Not all of them.” Matt said. “He's voicing the narrator, and Daredevil, and Kingpin but they have other actors for Karen and Ben.”

“What a goofball.” Beatrice laughed. “He sounds like a dad reading his kid a bedtime story!”

“My dad's bedtime stories were never this good.” Matt's smile was small and a bit sad.

_“Do I ever get to see what's under that mask?”_

_“Karen, you know that anyone who knows my identity is in great danger.”_

_“Haven't I proved I can handle myself? I think you owe me after tonight!”_

_Daredevil sighed, because after all even superheroes are no match for Karen Page when her mind is set to something! He slowly lifted his mask...._

_“Michael!” -gasp- “But you're blind!”_

Matt felt Beatrice jostle his shoulder suddenly, as if he as a blind man should be acknowledging this somehow. He was of course shocked and a little thrilled to hear that his fictional hero was as blind as he was, but he still thought it was a funny gesture from the woman who chewed out some jerk at Starbucks the other day for assuming she knew another black person simply because she was.

_“Justice is blind, Karen.”_

_“But how do you do what you do?”_

_Karen's question hung in the air like a fine mist, but you dear listeners won't hear the answer until next week! Sorry to cliffhanger you like that but we gotta make sure you keep tuning in somehow! Thanks for listening, remember to check out our website www.daredevilofnewyork.com for cool merch!_

“That was pretty good.” Beatrice admitted. “You should play it aloud next time, we can call it our lunch break.”

“Speaking of lunch break, I think its actually clock out time.” Matt pointed out. 

“But justice never sleeps!” Beatrice said, poorly imitating the voice of the narrator.

“Well we do.” Matt laughed. “I'll see you tomorrow, Bea. Have fun at that reunion.”

“You really should come as my plus one.” Beatrice said. “Unless sitting at home in the dark is your idea of fun.”

“We all have our hobbies.” Matt joked as he gathered his things.  
After locking the door and waving goodbye to Beatrice, Matt starting walking back to his apartment. His cane tap tap tapped across the sidewalk, acting like some sort of banishing magic wand and keeping people from venturing too near. Something about the thin white cane just acted like a force field, keeping people away. Matt was so used to not having to look out for people that sometimes on his walks home he got a little caught up in his thoughts, especially today after that episode of “Daredevil”.

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice another distracted walker coming straight at him until it was too late, and the two men bumped right into each other and ended up in a tangled heap on the ground.

“Oh! Oh man jeez I'm so sorry!” The stranger said, trying to quickly stand up and help Matt to his feet. However the man wasn't so graceful and only ended up pulling Matt onto him so that he was practically sitting in his lap with his hands on the stranger's chest.

“I'm making it worse!” The stranger laughed. “Man I a such a klutz, if you end up punching me in the face I so won't blame you.”

“Honest mistake.” Matt said. “Do most people punch you in the face after you trip them?”

“Well, no. But there's a first time for everything!” The stranger said, and Matt could just tell from his voice that he was smiling. Something else seemed....strange about that voice. Something...familiar...

“Do I...know you?” Matt asked. “You sound familiar...”

“I don't think I know you, I'd remember someone this good looking.” The stranger said. “I mean...shit that was weird, right? I'm sorry. And you're still on top of me...jeez let me stop flirting with you and help you up.”

The stranger helped Matt to his feet and only seemed to notice his cane afterwards. Matt heard the sharp intake of breath, the realization, and then...nothing. No nervous apologies, no probing questions, no retreating or sudden air of “treat this man like glass”. The stranger just kept acting the way he had before.

“Thanks.” Matt said. “For helping me up, and for flirting.”

“Oh! Oh nice...” The stranger said as if Matt couldn't hear him.

“Your voice...no...are you the man from that podcast?” Matt asked as it all clicked into place.

“Oh no you listen to “Daredevil”??” The stranger groaned. “That's so embarrassing I thought I actually had a chance but now you know what a huge nerd I am!”

“You are! You are him!” Matt couldn't help but raise his voice a little. He was actually shaking with excitement. “I love your show!”

“Now you're just being nice.” The stranger said. “I can't write worth a damn, I have Kelsey help me all the time...”

“No, it's really good!” Matt insisted. “I can't wait for the next episode!”

“Well...thank you.” The stranger suddenly put out his hand. “I'm Foggy. Foggy Nelson.” When Matt didn't take his hand Foggy used it to facepalm instead. “Right. Blind. Whoops. I'm holding out my hand for a handshake.”

Matt reached out and took Foggy's hand. “Matt Murdock.”

"So Matt, now that I've "fallen for you" do you think maybe I could do the honor of buying you a coffee or something?" Foggy asked hopefully.

"I would actually love that." Matt said, his heart fluttering.

"Sweet!" Foggy said. "I know a place close to here. If you're free right now of course."

"I'm very free." Matt said, already hearing Beatrice's teasing comments from when he would relate this story to her later. 

"Alright, cool! Shall we?" Foggy extended an elbow towards Matt. "Uh...I just stuck my elbow out...like I'm in an old movie or something. You don't have to..." Before he could finish Matt wrapped his hands around Foggy's arm.

"Lead the way."


End file.
